The Sweetest Wine
by Sinhe
Summary: Vingettes about various Newsies couples. Contains lots of fluff, and SLASH. The couples are detailed inside. Chapter four added! (9-6-03)
1. Fragile as Forever

Notes: yay! Another fic! This one is exceedingly happy and fluffy; I just had to write fluff with all the angst pouring out of my brain and into Foundations. Couples….there are a lot. Erm… Jack/Spot, Specs/Dutchy, Snoddy/Skittery, Mush/Blink, and finally, Bumlets/Swifty!!!! I can't wait to write the last one!!! Each chapter will be short and centered on a couple. Uh… this fic doesn't really have a plot. Just ton's of cuteness. ..^_^..

Thanks: yes, I already have people to thank… ^_^0. I thank Fatechan, Wizesandz, and Carmen for their help with the various couples and stuff. And for just plain support. 

Disclaimer: ::points to the newsies:: not mine.  

The Sweetest Wine

First Glass: As Fragile as Forever

Jack and Spot, just leaving the ended game of poker, walked outside of the Manhattan Lodging House. Their arms were around each other's shoulders, and Spot was leaning most of the weight of his slight body on Jack's. They stopped just outside of the stoop and detached, somewhat reluctantly. "Ise gots ta actually go back ta Brooklyn dis toime Jack," Spot said, smiling.

"Ehy, can' you jus' stay 'ere again?" Jack whined piteously, before his mouth twisted into a grin, "Ise is shoah youse could fin' somewhere ta sleep!" 

"No can do, Jacky-boy, Ise promised my boys dat I'd stay dere at least half da time, an' as t'ings is goin' now, dat ain't nevah gonna 'appen." Jack pouted, his full lower lip stuck out slightly. This was something Spot could never quite resist. He leaned towards Jack and put his hands on Jack's shoulders, kissing him thoroughly on his still pouting lips. Then regaining some self control, he pulled back. It wouldn't do to have sex in the street, as fun as it may be. Jack smiled slightly and sat on the stoop, hoping he could delay Spot a little while longer. Spot sat down next to him, fully aware of his lover's intentions.

"Aw….stay a little longah. Please?"

"Do Ise get moah kisses?" Spot grinned wickedly. Jack nodded and returned the smile mischievously. 

"Youse gets even moah if youse stays ovah…"

"Nu-uh. Not gonna woik dis toime, Jacky-boy."

"It was woith a try." Jack smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Shoah, shoah…" Spot said, leaning back against Jack's shoulder. Jack freed his left arm and put it around Spot's shoulder, pulling the other boy a little closer. Spot leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed.

"Ehy, Spot?" Jack asked tentatively,

"Yeah, Jack?" Spot answered, not opening his eyes.

"When did youse figure out youse was attracted ta me?" He asked uncertainly. "Ise actually wanna know."

"Well, when did wese meet? Two, t'ree yeahs ago maybe?"

"Yeh, somethin' like dat."

"Well, den, prob'ly abou' six months aftah Ise met youse." 

"Really? Dat long ago?" 

"Yeh. Ise was barely inta puberty. Fouhteen or so. It was really embarassin' actually." 

"Why?"

"'Cause youse was doing dat hangin' all ovah people thin' youse do so much. 'Cept wit me.  An' even d'ough dat 'appens a lot nowadays," Spot smiled, "It was pretty intahresting back den. Ise was t'inkin' '_Well, dis's new, kinda intahrestin' an' den Ise realized all of a sudden. Ise sure Ise wen' all red." Spot laughed softly at the memory. "What abou' youse?" _

"Uh… Ise don' really know. It was one a douse t'ings dat jus' 'appens ovah time. An' den one day, Ise was jus' sittin' around watchin' da uddah newsies, watchin' youse. An' I realized it, an' shrugged. Ise wasn' really dat startled."

"Really? Why? When Ise found out, Ise didn' know how Ise coulda been attracted ta anuddah guy."

"Ise already knew I didn' like girls, and Ise had 'ad crushes on guys befoah, so it wasn' dat big a deal."

But you tol' me…"

"Dat I hadn' gone out wit anyone befoah, much less a guy. I know. An' it's true."

"But you did like uddah guys?"

"Yeh, but I nevah pursued anyt'ing." Spot cracked one eye open.

"So why did you wit me?" The all important question. What Jack was leading up too. "Dere 'as ta be a reason."

"Dere is. 'Cause Ise didn' 'ave a crush on youse." Spot sat upright.

"Ehy! Does dat mean dat youse-"

"Ise didn' 'ave a crush on youse Spot, Ise fell in love wit youse." 

"Oh." Spot sat down again, a large and silly grin on his face. "Well, I love youse too, Jack." Spot turned his head, and kissed Jack on the cheek. They settled back down and relaxed, Spot leaning against Jack, Jack staring at the lights of the city and the half hidden stars. 

"Ehy, Spot?" Jack murmured some time later, only to be answered by the slow, deep breathing of his lover. He smiled in the growing darkness, and decided to let the other boy remain sleeping. '_No need ta remind 'im 'e was s'posed ta go back ta Brooklyn." So he sat for some time, comforted by Spot's warm body next to him. _

Notes: that ended up….deeper then I thought it would O.O;;. I still like it though. Short. 


	2. Swiftly Spreading Warmth

Notes: Specs/Dutchy! Actually, I don't think this fic will need extra warnings, 'sides the slash one. Wow. ::grins:: I hope you all liked the first chapter (and that you like this one), 'cause I don't do happiness all that much. ..^_^..

Thanks: yeah! Carmen, Wizesandz and Fatechan again! ::runlatchtackleglomphugsnuggletopple:: You are the best! The BEST! 

Wizesandz: Write dat fic a yours! And let me beta it! I really wanna see how you write Blink! 

And Fatechan: I will make you write a fic. So watch out. ::evil laugh::  

Carmen: Chapter six? Please? Or I will poke many times with my Evil Wooden Spoon of Doom! …or not… if you write fast… I will give you more Jewish Desserts! ::hands over Jewish Desserts::

Disclaimer: If I owned the Newsies…there'd be a lot more…snogging. But I don't. ::pouts::

The Sweetest Wine

Second Glass: Swiftly Spreading Warmth 

Dutchy returned to the Lodging House, and heard the loud sounds of a poker game going on upstairs in the bunk room. He decided not to become involved, as he normally lost most of his money in those games. Stupid poker faces. 

            He shrugged and walked into the common room, to find a small fire in the fireplace. Lying in front of it, on his stomach, was Specs, a book held in his outstretched hands, his chin resting on a pillow on the floor. Dutchy grinned and tackled him, before forcing him to roll over, and sitting on his clothed stomach. 

Specs laughed and looked up at Dutchy, then making his face mockingly angry,

"Ehy! Why'd ya disturb me, Ise was readin'!" Dutchy laughed down at him. 

"Anythin' moah important den me? Ise 'opes not, fer dat book's sake." Specs sighed and fake-scowled. "Ehy! Wipe dat expression offa your face, mistah, right dis instance." Specs stuck out his tongue at Dutchy. Dutchy then erupted into a fit of giggles, and rolled off of Specs, to sit next to him on the floor. 

"Youse is shoah back late taday, any reason?" 

"Naw not really. Bad sellin', dat's abou' it." Dutchy said as he put his left wrist further behind his body. "Whatcha readin' anyway?"

"Nothin' in pahticulah, jus' a book of short stories."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yeh." The two boys then slid into a slightly uncomfortable silence, Dutchy fiddling nervously with the wrist behind his back, Specs staring into the book he was supposed to be reading, while in actuality he had been 'reading' the same sentence for about two minutes. Finally, Dutchy broke the silence, still holding his arms behind his back. 

"Specs?" Dutchy began hesitantly.

"Yeh, Dutchy?" Specs murmured, not looking up from the sentence. 

"Ise wasn' late 'cause Ise was sellin' papes," the blonde admitted, his hands moving constantly behind him.

"Huh?" Specs said, puzzled. He tilted his head up, and met Dutchy's eyes. 

"Yeh. Here Specs." The blonde held something out, enclosed inside his fist. Specs cocked his head to the side, and held out his own palm. Dutchy tilted his hand, and let something glittering sliver in the firelight slide from his hand to Specs'. Specs held it up in wonder, a silver metal chain, connect to which was a small silver sun, one curved sliver of it missing. He looked into Dutchy's eyes, and muttered dumfounded,

"Wha'?" Dutchy smiled happily,

"Very articulate. It's a bracelet Specs. Y'know, ta wear around youse's wrist." He held out his own wrist, upon which was another bracelet, also metal, but with a silver moon attached to it. Dutchy reached out and grabbed hold of the sun, not pulling the chain from Specs' grasp. He put the moon and sun side by side, and slid them against each other so they clicked. Then letting them out of his hold, they swung but stayed together side by side.

"'Ow did youse get dese, Dutch?" Dutchy shrugged,

"Ise saved up, little by little. An' lookie wha' Ise gots cahved on da back. Go ahead, turn dem ovah!" Specs reached out and turned the carved sun and moon over. On the back of the sun was a beautifully engraved 'S', and on the moon was an elegantly carved 'D'. "See, deys belongs ta us." 

"T'anks, Dutch. Ise really don' know what ta say." Specs reached over and hugged the other boy, unhooking the sun and moon from each other so he could do so. Specs leaned over and pressed his lips to Dutchy's, placing a sweet, gentle kiss upon them. Dutchy leaned forward in response, before they broke the kiss. Then they curled up on the floor, lying on their stomachs, Specs reading quietly to Dutchy. 

The steady sound of his voice wafted across the commons, and when he looked over Dutchy had fallen asleep. He curled around his lover's sleeping form, and let the body heat warm him against the chill night.


	3. The Meaning of ‘Stay’

Notes!: Skittery/Snoddy this chapter! I love Snoddy, and his gay walk…. And I'll try not to make Skits _too bitchy…._

Thank yous: Erm…..Carmen, Wizesandz and Fatechan, for their beta-ing goodness. All of the reviewers!!! Yay!! 

Disclaimer: All of the Newsies, their personalities and their body parts are owned by someone else. Even Jack's sexy lips ::pout::

The Sweetest Wine

Glass Three: The Meaning of 'Stay'

            When Snoddy left the loud ruckus in the bunk room, Skittery was already sitting on the steps outside, a ways down. He had taken off his over shirt and was just wearing his pink undershirt with his pants and his suspenders sliding off of his shoulders. Snoddy beamed, projecting his warmth to the other boy. Not that Skittery noticed or anything, he seemed preoccupied. 

            "Ehya dere, Beautiful." Snoddy said, smirking slightly. Skittery turned around and snorted,

            "Don' call me dat." 

            "Why not?" Skittery shrugged with one shoulder.  

            "Guys ain't s'posed ta be beautiful, deys s'posed ta be 'andsome."

            "Well, youse is beautiful, an' dat's dat. I don' care 'bout what's s'posed ta be." Snoddy stuck his tongue out at Skittery, who was startled into a laugh. "Sos Ise claims all da rights ta call youse 'beautiful'!" 

            "Whatevah…." Skittery gave up and went back to staring at his knees, not even making an effort to argue; he knew he couldn't win, at least in this. Snoddy trotted down the rest of the steps and sat on a step higher than the one Skittery was on, and placed his knees on either side of Skittery's torso. He pulled the other boy back so his wavy haired head was leaning against Snoddy's chest. Skittery resisted being pulled for a moment, the muscles in his shoulders and back tensing, before letting himself go and falling back. 

"Somethin''s wrong. Wha' 'appened?" Snoddy asked immediately.

"Nuttin'."

"It ain't nuttin'. Youse ain't dis distant when ev'ryt'in's fine. Youse ain't hahdly evah dis bitchy."  Snoddy said, smiling tenderly. Skittery leaned his head back, looked up at Snoddy, and the left corner of his mouth twitched upwards almost imperceptibly. Snoddy's smile widened into a full-fledged grin. 

"So youse found me out." 

"It's not loike it was dat 'ard er anythin'."

"Oh, t'anks, dat makes me feel real good."

"Jus' tell me wha's wrong, willya?!" Snoddy snapped, his voice exasperated. "No use tryin' ta side track me."

"It was woith a try."

"No it wuddn't. Anyway, wha's wrong? Spit it ou' already." Skittery suddenly looked nervous, and ducked his head as much as possible, while it was resting on Snoddy's chest, hiding his face from view. 

"Well…. Ise was worried… y'see Ise watch a lot. People on da street as dey're walking by an' stuff, y'know? An' if youse watch 'nuff people, youse notice a few t'ings. Dere's lots a heart broken people out dere, Snod. An' it's always fer a different reason, but da results is always da same. Ise t'ink Ise notice too much." Skittery looked up, his face somber. 

"Skits, dere's lots a people too stupid ta know what deys gots." Snoddy said, looking slightly perplexed.

"I don' wanna be like dat, Snod. Youse wouldn' do dat ta me would youse, Snoddy?" Then it dawned on him.

"Youse is afraid Ise is gonna leave youse. Ain't dat true Skits?" 

"Youse won' leave, willya?" Skittery asked without answering. 

"Naw, 'course not. Ise couldn' do da ta youse, and I wouldn' wanna." 

"Good." Skittery retorted. He snuggled against Snoddy then, the tension drained from his system, and he smiled in contentment. Snoddy smiled, and wrapped his arms around Skittery's shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Snoddy's grin turned evil, as he leaned over and whispered into Skittery's ear. The other boy turned bright red and stood up, stumbling down a couple more stairs. 

"Okay! Someone is sleepin' in deir own bed tonigh'!"

"Aww….Come on, Beautiful! Ise was jus' jokin'." Snoddy whined, latching onto Skittery, who pulled away, his cheeks still red. 

"It was still uncalled fer! Ise ain't lettin' someone wit dat kinda intentions sleep next ta me!"

"Shoah, shoah. It's not like Ise was actually gonna do anyt'in'!" 

"Ise don' know dat! But, I guess, I'll forgive youse, 'cause I'm dat gen'rous."

"Yeah, Beautiful, shaoh. Gen'rous. Ev'ryone knows dat youse don' like ta sleep all alone," Snoddy grinned wickedly, "Me 'specially!" Skittery grumbled, knowing that he never won an argument against the other brunette. 

"Whatevah." Skittery leaned over and kissed Snoddy on the lips, silencing any further arguments.

"Well, dat shoah is one hell of an argument youse got dere, Skits." Snoddy said when he could speak again. He then threw himself at Skittery, whose eyes widened at the incoming body. They tumbled partway down the stairs with the impact, Snoddy on top. Staying in the solitude of the stairwell, they curled up again, enjoying the time to themselves. 

Notes: Hmmm…. This chapter certainly could have been better. I think it's crap ^_^. Well, not totally, I guess. Some of it amuses me. Hopefully the next chapter I write (be it of Foundations of TSW) will be a lot better…. (Well, I can hope, can't I?) Blink/Mush next in TSW!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Review!!!....please….?? 


	4. All the Medicine you need

Authoress's Notes:  Part four is Mush/Blink! Yay ^_^! I've been putting off this chapter for a while now… so I finally just got off my ass and wrote it. Took me awhile huh? Y'know, I think by the fourth glass whoever is drinking all this wine would be pretty drunk. Just a thought. ^_^ 

Warning: No beta. I wanted to finish this today, and was too impatient to wait for my slow betas. (I'm not known for my patience.) Feel free to point out plot holes and bad plot details. Also, I was using this as an exercise for dialogue. Tell me if it's ok! 

Thanks: To all my usual people. I'm too tired to write everything. And to all reviewers! 

Disclaimer: Newsies. I do not own, and probably never will. Thank you. 

The Sweetest Wine

Glass Four: All the Medicine you need

Mush hummed to himself quietly as he climbed the steps of the Lodging House, holding a large bowl of yellow broth with both hands. Carefully balancing the bowl of soup in one hand, he turned the doorknob with the other, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth at the effort. Triumphant, he raised the bowl of soup and kicked the door open the rest of the way. He didn't seem to notice as it hit the wall with a loud crack. 

"Ehya Blinky! How'ya doin'?" He said loudly into the mostly empty room.  He heard a muffled groan in response. "Now dat ain't no way ta respond, Kid. Plus Ise come bearin' soup!" A sandy colored head poked up from a top bunk towards the middle of the room. Most of the body was covered in a pile of sheets and blankets. Most of them appeared to be stolen from other beds. 

"Soup?" Kid Blink croaked, looking over at Mush, the bags across his cheekbones contrasting with his hair. His nose was red, his face was deathly pale, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked tired and miserable, sneezing and coughing from time to time. 

"Whoa. Youse don' look so good, Kid." 

"No shit. Wha' kinda soup youse gots dere?"

"Uh. I dunno. Smells kinda chickeny, dough." Mush handed the soup up to Blink, who blew on it gently to cool it down. "Did youse sleep all day?"

"Naw, Ise got up ta pee ev'ry once'n a while." Blink smiled at Mush, who burst out laughing. 

"Youse know what Ise mean! Youse gotta get bettah, Blink. Ise don' know how long Kloppman's gonna keep ya 'round when youse ain't payin'."

"I know, I know. Ise gonna try ta go back in da moahnin'"

"But not if youse don' feel bettah!"

"Youse such a muddah hen, Mush." 

"Am not! Ise jus' wan' youse ta get bettah, Kid. Youse know dat!" The indignant look on Mush's face melted at the sound of Blink's deep chuckle. But his expression fell a little at the hoarse undertone of Blink's laugh. "Ehy, Blinky? Can Ise sit on yoah bed?" 

"Shoah, Mush. Youse didn' even gots ta ask! Youse up heah enough anyway." Mush nodded and climbed up onto the top bunk, settling at the end, sitting across from Blink. He crossed his legs, and watched as Blink took a sip of soup.

"Yum!" Blink smiled. "Ise t'ink youse was roight. It do taste loike chicken."

"You 'membah Butch, roight Kid?" Mush said softly, his voice serious.

"Yeh…. So?" Blink's smile faded.

"He got sick, kinda loike youse did. It just started wit a cough, and den he gotta fever. Ise 'membah how 'e would toss an' turn at night, an' Kloppman even let 'im sleep in da sick room. Dat room gives me da creeps." Mush shuddered. "'E was sick fer a long while, but finally, he jus'… died. 

"Mush, Ise really don' wanna t'ink abou' dat. 'Specially roight now."

"Youse not gonna die, roight Kid?" Mush's eyes pleaded with him. 

"Not plannin' on it. Don' worry 'bout it, Ise not as sick as Butch was, anyway." Blink grinned, showing white teeth. His smile transformed his face, his eyes seemed less bloodshot and his face gained a little color. Even the bruise colored bags under his eye and patch seemed less pronounced.

"Youse look bettah when youse smile, Blink." Mush said, sharing his smile.

"And youse look bettah when youse not worryin' all da toime." Mush sat on his heels and he leaned over the bowl of soup separating them. He kissed Blink softly on the forehead, a firm pressure of darker lips against light skin. 

"No kisses on da lips 'til youse gets bettah!" Blink pouted at him, and Mush sighed. "Okay, fine, one. But if Ise get sick, youse gottah take good care of me." 

Mush leaned forward again, and Blink met him halfway. The soup was forgotten between them.

***

Blink strode up the stairs of the Lodging House, smiling faintly to himself, a bowl of yellow broth clutched in his hands. He wrestled with the door, and, finally getting it open, swaggered into the room.

"Ehy! Mush! Feelin' any bettah?" 

"No, you scum-bag! Dis is all yoah fault!"

"Now Mushy, dat isn't the way to tawk to yoah helpful lovah, 'specially when 'e brings you soup!" Mush was lying on a bottom bunk, his covers pulled up to his chin, a petulant look on his face. He scowled more deeply as Blink walked over to his bedside. "C'mon, cheer up! Ise gonna feed youse myself. Ise brought a spoon an' ev'ryt'ing!"

"Fine," Mush huffed, before breaking out in a smile. "Ise too much of a softy to stay mad foah long."

"Yeh, but dat's on o' da t'ings Ise love 'bout youse." Blink pulled a spoon out of his back pocket and, very carefully, spooned a bit for Mush, blowing on it gently. 

"Ise loves youse too, Kid." Mush said, smile growing as he watch Blink carefully blow on the soup. 

"Good."  

***

End notes: Well, It's been almost a year, but I finally got out this next chapter. It's not great, but not horrible. A bit rushed though. I'm really looking forward to what's next: Swifty/Bumlets. And now I can finally write it! Tell me what you think of this chapter!


End file.
